Xaxelle - The Plagues Voice
The Basics Full Name: Xaxelle La Solia General Appearance: Xaxelle's appearance has shifted greatly throughout the years as the plague that lives inside her rots away at her but her resistance just barely manages to push back. While it is rare to see underneath the plague uniform she wears, hints and pieces can be seen such as her beak which seems to have an oily sheen consistently on it and cracks all throughout it as if at any moment it could cave in on itself. Her eyes when seen through the foggy glass that cover them can be found to be a bright eerie red with veins popping out all around the iris due to their bloodshot nature. Her eyes are puffy and constantly tearing up with black ichor like blood which has dried up long before she can clear it. If someone is unlucky enough to see her without her cloak they will find a frail malnourished form, feathers missing in large patches and skin taunt and grey over bone. The only things to look as though they held some sort of beauty would be her legs, sleek black limbs with no truly disturbing qualities other than the sheer frailty they hold. Xaxelle is always wearing her garb however, clad in black and whites with bandages and tight leather covering all of her from potential exposure to the outside world. Relationships: George: ''''He gave me a potato....he's a good person.' - Xaxelle's Journal page 167. The Psyche '''THE BAD Loner>Tender: Xaxelle is a antisocial creature who tends to seclude herself from others, she will often avoid getting into situations that would involve interacting with others. This includes things as simple as saying hi to someone or as drastic as avoiding helping a man getting attacking in an Alley THE GOOD Tender>Loner: 'Xaxelle however will always tend to the wounds of those she can with the utmost care and will go out of her way to supply medical care to those who will accept it. She doesn't hate people and rather cares deeply for those she meets even if it may not show. '''THE BAD Ruthless>Loyal: '''Xaxelle has learned from her days serving Milani that if you don't shoot for the head when going for something then you will never reach it. While this can sometimes be true she will often take it to the extremes and will sometimes refuse to see the sides of others. '''THE GOOD Loyal>Ruthless: '''Should Xaxelle find herself fighting for a cause she will refuse to leave that cause unless she is betrayed or the order collapses. Her loyalty once earned can not be unearned easily and she will remain on the side of those who have earned it even if she refuses to be by their sides. '''THE BAD Untrusting: '''Xaxelle was betrayed by her religion, her people and everyone she thought she could trust in her life, she has reason to refuse trusting most people when she initially meets them and even after years of friendship. She doesn't want to go through that heart break again and as such has built thousands of walls to hold back to war of trust. '''THE GOOD Insight: '''With this in mind she is also more wary of those who she has just met and even if they lie well she may still not fully trust their words as she is the same with the words of everyone she meets. With years of insight and experience with betrayal and lies she knows of the tell signs and as such she isn't as Naive as some adventurers. '-Likes-''' * Potatoes, taste good. * Incense and other scent enhancers. carries a few on herself. * Roses, they are more than just pretty but a symbol of something she once fought for. * Cold environments, her body is constantly heated and the cold allows her to relax. * Music Boxes, she often collects music boxes she finds and cherishes each one. She has a collection of 13 and continues to grow it. * Noise, when things are loud and rowdy she can sometimes drown out the voices that chatter in her head; one of the reasons she started to collect music boxes in order to drown them out. * Sunsets, a beautiful thing that reminds her of the passage of time and how eventually all her suffering will be done and just like the sun she can finally rest. '-Dislikes-' * Rats, she despises rats and the meaning they have behind them but sadly they are also her only source of power and her curse. * Apolloyon, she despises this horse man due to his effect upon her but like the rats she cannot escape his plans for her. * Milani, a goddess who abandoned her in her time of need and allowed her own followers to burn down her house! The house of someone so devotee to the cause of Milani and even took on a plague just to see their safety. * Silence, the silence allows the voices to come through louder than ever, sometimes she just wants to tear at her head in a useless attempt to tear the voices out. * Public Places, there are too many people, if one of them got to close and if she were to get them sick....she could never forgive herself and would expect them never to forgive her either. '''Personal Habits '> '''Xaxelle tends to scratch nervously at her mask when things aren't going well. '> 'Xaxelle can speak but often refuses as when she does the Plague tend to copy what she says, causing an unnerving whisper and mesh of thousands of voices along with her own. '> 'Xaxelle will deep clean every single thing in her house and on herself, she is actually a huge germophobe and prefers things nice, clean and tidy. '> 'Xaxelle has a habit of chirping in excitement and gets rather embarrassed when she does so. '''GOALS Term: ' Xaxelle currently has no short term goals for herself, nothing she is reaching towards and nothing she cares to achieve. '''GOALS Term: '''Xaxelle desires to completely fortify her manor in order to be able to lock herself in it for if the plague takes over. She doesn't want to die but she doesn't want to risk sicking a plague onto unsuspecting people so she has resolved to dieing alone in her manor deep underground and away from the world, locked up and unable to escape by any means other than the outside. Of course she has somewhat of a control over the plague but should she fear the time is to come she will lock herself away. The Past Summary Xaxelle was born in one of the territories surrounding the outskirt of Cheliax, she doesn't often speak about it nor does she care to remember. There she lived a very religious life with her father being a cleric and mother a medical assistant. She would spend her time playing with the kids around her town and helping her family when she could, learning plenty of tricks of the trade. Her life was nice until Cheliax came into it, in just a few weeks her parents would both be dead and she would be forced into hiding due to her fathers slandering of the Cheliax. There she was taken care of by one of her fathers friends and a kind man, he continued to teach her of the ways of Clerics but he taught her of a new god, Milani, a goddess of rebellion and the goddess that was to lead them out of hiding if she followed her guidance. As Xaxelle grew so too did the rebellion and as time passed they would soon grow strong enough to stage an uprising that would free her people but sadly it would cost the life of the last person to be with her in this world. Luckily for her she had those who had rose up with her and together they made a tight knit family and wit hthe help of Milani got their community back. Sadly however for Xaxelle it would not last forever and that peace was soon torn away by a plague that was sicked upon her people by the Cheliax. She was one of the first to find it when she stumbled upon the ritual and before the ritual could be completed she made herself the target of the plague instead of the sacrificial caster. From then on The Plague would take over but with great control and will she managed to resist and got to work sealing her body away so that she could risk no exposure, the tight bindings and bandages as well as the pain of the plague making this worse. Though she saved them! She saved the people from the plague, she would just ask them for help or stay away! But they shunned her, they avoided her like the plague she was and when she was broken beyond repair they tried to kill her, sealing her and the plague away in her house and setting it alight. Of course that would be a perfectly good waste of a vessel that he was finally having some fun with so Apolloyon decided against that outcome. Xaxelle would live but the scars would remain as she ran from her former home, time would pass and many things would happen, understanding....more lies and even more suffering. Eventually she would decide she would take the plague from the main land, going to the new secluded island that was practically owned by the Cheliax...if anyone deserved it then it would be them and only them.Category:Characters